


Paternal Instincts

by felicitous



Category: Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Marvel, Marvel (Movies), Marvel Avengers Movies Universe, The Avengers (2012), The Avengers - All Fandoms
Genre: Child!Clint, Magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-26
Updated: 2012-03-26
Packaged: 2017-11-02 13:07:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/369288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/felicitous/pseuds/felicitous
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Clint is turned into a three year old it is Phil's job to take care of him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Paternal Instincts

Phil Coulson was more confused than he had ever been in his life when he was called into Fury's office and the man greeted him, with a small blond boy asleep in his arms. Fury had his back to him and was rocking back and forth slightly in an almost paternal way. Coulson wouldn't have even seen the small boy if it hadn't been for his head resting on the mans shoulder. There was something familiar about his face but Phil couldn't quite place it. “You needed me, sir?” he said when Fury didn't say anything.  
The Director turned to look a him and motioned for him to speak softer before he began to speak himself, voice barely above a whisper. “Yes. It's not much different than what you usually have to do, but I need you to look after Agent Barton.”  
Phil should have seen this coming, Barton always needed surveillance for one reason or another, usually do to his own stupidity. “Of course. Where will I find him?”  
“Right here,” Fury answered motioning to the child in his arms and Coulson's jaw dropped.  
“What?” was all he managed. That was the last thing he'd been expecting to hear, but it did explain why the boy looked so familiar.  
“It seems that during the battle against Loki earlier today something happened to Agent Barton, turning him into a three year old. It has also affected his mental state as well, he is still very much himself, but do not be surprised if he doesn't act like it all the time. Thor believes that it will wear off in a few days and until then your only job is to take care of him.”  
Phil just nodded as the sleeping child was handed to him. He cradled the boy in his arms, watching as he curled against him, clinging. It was odd to see the man guarded man he'd grown used to so open.   
“You're car has been fitted with a booster seat for him already and supplies will be sent to your place later.” Fury explained, dismissing him, but Coulson had one more question.  
“Why me?”  
Fury chuckled slightly. “Because he trusts you.”  
***  
Clint slept the whole way to Phil's place, but when he tried to lay the boy on his bed, there was no where else to put him, he was up in a heart beat. His blue eyes were wide with terror and paranoia until he noticed Phil that was. When he did he relaxed and smiled softly  
“Good mownin', Couwson,” he mumbled, rubbing at his eyes as he stretched.  
“Not quite morning,” Phil answered, smiling back slightly.  
“So?” even as a child Clint managed to pull off that smart off smile at his, thought it was more so cute than annoying.  
Phil resisted the urge to roll his eyes, instead sitting down on the bed beside the small blond boy. “How are you feeling?”  
“'m hungry,” Clint said, climbing onto Phil's lap, staring up at him with big innocent blue eyes as his stomach growled in agreement.  
The agent chuckled slightly, doing his best to ignore the comfortable warmth that filled him as he stood carefully, carrying Clint in one arm before heading to the Kitchen. Clint clung to him and looked around curiously as they went. “What would you like to eat?” he asked when they arrived in the kitchen. Phil wasn't sure how much food he had right now, or even if he had any, but if that was the case they could always go out for something.  
The blond was silent for a moment as he thought it over. “Pasghetti!” he yelled once he decided. Yeah, Phil definitely didn't have that, so they were going out.  
“Well, I don't have anything to make that with, but there's a nice dinner down the street. We could walk there if you want,”  
Clint’s face splint into a grin and he pushed away from Phil, jumping to the floor. Apparently he hadn't lost any of his agility due to the change. He grabbed Phil by the hand and started pulling him towards the door. “Lets go!”  
Phil shook his head in amusement but followed after the boy, pausing only to lock the door behind him.  
Clint jabbered on about everything that came to his mind as they walked and all Phil really had to do was listen and nod. They continued to hold hands as they walked, which earned Phil a few comments about how cute his son was. He had waved the first few off explaining that Clint wasn't his son, but all that got him in return was some very strange looks so he decided it was probably better to just accept it  
When they finally arrived at the Clint ran over to one of the booths and sat in it, barely tall enough to see over the table. The pout that made its way to his face when he realized that made Phil smile because it really was adorable. So when the waitress brought them their menus he asked for a booster seat, which made the blond boy pout even more.  
“I don' need a boos'er seat,” he protested, bottom lip sticking out.  
“Yes, you do,” Phil answered calmly, looking over the menu.  
Clint just grumbled quietly to himself and climbed into it when the lady brought it over along with their drinks. He folded his arms over his chest and puffed out his cheeks, scowling as he watched Phil order.  
When Phil looked back over Clint was still glaring at him and he rolled his eyes as he lifted his coffee cup to his lips. “You're face will get stuck like that if you keep doing it,” he said before taking a drink.  
“It will not!” Clint squawked, his face relaxing anyway.”  
Phil just smiled at him and Clint stuck his tongue out indignantly before sipping away at his Root beer.  
I didn't take long for their meals to arrive and Clint instantly dove into the spaghetti, shoveling it into his mouth with his fork. Phil watched his for a moment, making a mental note to clean Clint’s face before they left, but also to give him a bath when thy got back, before he began eating the sandwich he had ordered for himself.  
They ate in a comfortable silence, Clint too busy eating to bother attempting to talk, for which Phil was grateful and Phil was lost in his thoughts about this whole situation. It was all rather easy which was what surprised him the most. He figured he could credit it to all the hours of Super Nanny he'd watched in his free time, but it was more than that. There was just something that felt right about taking care of the blond.  
Clint finished his food first, having practically inhaled it, and pulled Phil from his thoughts by continuing to try to drink for m his basically empty cup. When the older man glanced up at the boy, he smiled innocently, the area around his mouth covered in Spaghetti sauce. Phil grabbed a napkin and motioned for the Blond to lean towards him. When he did Phil grabbed him by the chin and wiped his face clean. Once he had finished he released the blond he jerked back and gave him a confused glare  
“Why'd ya do dat?”  
“You're face was covered in sauce,” he answered, finishing his sandwich.  
Clint wiped at his mouth with the back of his hand subconsciously then clambered out of the seat. Phil stood as well and set the money on the table before taking Clint’s hand again and leading the way out of the dinner.  
Before they went back Phil made a quick stop at the closest grocery store so that they would have at least some food in the house. He ended up buying a whole bunch of cookie crisp cereal and animal crackers along with a few other basics. For some reason Clint pulled of the 'kicked puppy' face better than any child he had ever seen and he just couldn't say no to him.  
When they got back there was a pile of boxes in his living room containing all of the things for Clint. One of which Phil was sure that Tony had snuck in, because inside it were a collection of Avenges T-shirts, a toy bow and arrows and at least two pounds of candy. Luckily he managed to hide the candy while the blond was busy playing with the bow.  
He was putting away the clothing when he heard the little boy scuffle up behind him, obviously trying to be quite. “Fweeze, cwiminal.”  
Phil turned around slowly with his hands in the air. Clint was standing behind him, ready to shoot him with one of the small sticky darts at a moments notice, a giant grin on his face. Phil tried his hardest not to laugh. “What if I don't?”  
“Den I'll shoot ya, duh.”  
Phil laughed this time and took a step forward. Clint let the arrow fly, it hit him right in the middle of the forehead and he felt to the ground, playing dead. Clint laughed at first, but when Phil didn't move his blue eyes grew big and worried.  
“Couwson?” He moved closer and poked him, tears starting to pool in his eyes. “Couwson?!”  
His bottom lip was trembling now and he screamed and fell over when Phil opened his eyes and said boo. He laughed though and smacked him when Phil started laughing.  
“Dat wasn' vewy nice. Next time I'll shoot ya fer weal.”  
Phil just smiled softly at him and Clint beamed right back.  
The week past by easily, save for the temper tantrums Clint would some times throw when he didn't get his way. Before Phil knew it he had a fully grown Clint back asking if he could borrow some clothes. He claimed not to remember the past week, which was perfectly fine with Phil because he really didn't want to explain any of it.  
It was about a month during a mission that he found out how much of a lying ass the blond really was. They were waiting for the target when Phil heard Clint’s voice crackle over the comm. “I blame you for getting me addicted to these fucking animal crackers.”  
Phil couldn't help but grin.


End file.
